Battle Lines
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: Abby makes up her mind that one of Jethro's rules involving her shouldn't involve her.  Tony and Jack try to calm the waters as Gibbs reacts and responds. This is part of my Here and Now series.
1. Family Bonds

Family Bonds

Jethro and Jack were in the kitchen, drinking coffee and enjoying the peace and quiet after lunch finished. Tony and Abby had raced upstairs to make preparations for the rest of the afternoon, so all was relatively tranquil.

"Ok, Dad, what do you want to do today?" Gibbs questioned as he leaned against the counter.

"Son, why don't we sit down and go through that box of pictures I brought with me? How's that for a plan?" Jack stood up from his chair and stretched leisurely. "I brought some blank photo albums, so we could actually do something constructive."

Gibbs nodded, and he wound his way to the living room with his coffee while Jack made his way upstairs to grab the box of pictures.

Tony bounced down the stairs two at a time and jumped off the last three steps to land with a flourish in the foyer. Peeping into the living room he saw Gibbs and grinned, then faked a throw of the basketball he had clutched to him.

"I wouldn't throw that ball, Anthony," Gibbs advised as he raised his eyes.

Tony laughed in reply, "You don't have to tell me twice, Boss. I have learned my lesson about throwing basketballs in the domicile. I'm heading outside to play instead."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile as he watched Tony depart. Through the living room window he studied him as he made his way to the basketball goal in the backyard. Tony started dribbling, then practice throwing, and was clearly in his element. There was nothing the senior field agent enjoyed as much as participating in outdoor sports, and he definitely had the talent and prowess to make him a great player.

Jack returned with the picture box and they moved an armchair in close proximity to the coffee table and sofa so that they could spread the photos out on a flat surface. Looking out the window at Tony he shook his head. "That boy was made for action, Leroy. What an athlete!"

His son nodded and voiced his agreement. "That he was, and is, Dad. He loves physical activity, and you are correct- he is a fantastic athlete." Jethro sighed, then smirked. "Of course that knowledge gives me a good, distinct edge when I want to change his behaviour or attitude. He will do anything to have me not put a damper on his fun."

"Very clever," smiled Jack, settling into the chair.

"Hey, whatever works, Dad-"

Ten minutes later a polite knock interrupted their concentration along with the sound of the front door opening. Gibbs called out, and immediately two of Tony's buddies appeared.

"Hey there Agent Gibbs," one greeted. "how are you today?"

"I'm fine, Paul. Let me introduce my dad, Jackson Gibbs. He's bravely spending the week with us." Gibbs waved the photo he was holding and indicated the young men. "Dad, Brian and Paul are friends of Tony."

All three murmured salutations and Brian turned to Jack, "Tony really wanted you to get down here for a visit. He's been talking about having you come to DC."

"He was excited. He told us days ago," Paul added.

The announcement touched Jack, and he smiled shyly at his son. They were working to close the cracks that had hurt their relationship over the years. The presence of Tony and Abby actually made their reconciliation less awkward.

Gibbs pointed to the backyard. Tony's guests quickly excused themselves to join Tony. The noise level increased dramatically and immediately, but it was a happy noise.

Jack watched out the window a couple of minutes, noting the three interacting with the ball. "Tony is definitely the most talented of the basketball group."

Jethro peered over his father's shoulder and didn't bother to keep the pride out of his voice. "Actually, it really doesn't matter what the sport is, but Tony will excel."

The two men settled again and started sorting the photographs, stopping to compare and consult over several of them. Jack had a pen and was marking the backs of several shots with identifying information.

Gibbs, sipping from his coffee cup, held one up for his father to see. "Look at this, Dad. I couldn't have been more than four or five."

Jack took it from him and brought it closer to him for better scrutiny. "That's when you were four. We were getting ready to take you to an Easter Egg Hunt. That's your basket on that table there. Can you see it?"

Jethro took the picture back and regarded it. "I think I remember that."

A knock on the door sounded again, then the front door opened quickly and hurried footsteps came towards the living room. Giggling interrupted, and the men looked up to see Abby's best friend, Vera.

"Hey," Gibbs greeted the petite brunette. "I think Abby's in her room. Go on up there, Vera."

Vera smiled in response and started towards the stairs, but Jethro suddenly stopped her. "Vera, this is my dad, Jackson Gibbs. He's visiting us for a while."

Vera moved to the couch and held out her hand to the older man. "It's wonderful meeting you finally, Mr. Gibbs. Abby told me you were coming, and she was really glad you could make it. She's talked and talked about your visit for days."

Jack was clearly touched. He asked politely, "So what are you two girls up to today?"

"I'm not sure," Vera replied, once again heading for the stairs, "we need to discuss our plans. We might just hang out and do nothing, or we might go shopping for new outfits."

They heard her knock on Abby's door moments later, and then Abby calling out a greeting.

Jack turned to Jethro. "Another thing, Son- I honestly don't know how you keep up with Abby. She's an energetic little whirlwind! It wears me out just hearing her talk."

That brought laughter, and Gibbs answered, "The thing about Abby is that she loves to be on the go. She doesn't particularly like to stay still." He paused, then added, "That fact gives me an advantage, because I can usually get her to behave by threatening to keep her in the house. Tony wants to be outside somewhere playing, but she wants to be gone somewhere doing. All I have to do with her is just tell her I'm about to take her car keys and she falls apart."

Jack nodded thoughtfully, then smiled slyly. "That is the beauty of parenting, Leroy, figuring out the buttons to push to get your children to comply with your wishes. Your mother and I did the same thing with you."

The two men laughed loudly and conspiratorially.


	2. Evening Plans

Evening Plans

Nearly an hour later the back door flew open with a bang as Tony and his friends headed into the kitchen. Tony's voice called out, "Boss, where are the Cokes we had? You want us to drink those, right?"

Jackson stood and stretched, turning towards the kitchen.

Gibbs said, "Dad, if you're going in there, tell Tony the Cokes are in the pantry. See if they want snacks, and if they do, I'll make some of those pizza appetizer things Tony likes."

Excited voices clamoured for attention the moment Jack entered the kitchen, and Gibbs smiled when he heard his dad quickly take charge of snack patrol. A few minutes later there was a sudden quiet, and no summons from his dad, so he settled back with a handful of the photos. Several minutes later Gibbs realized the house was strangely silent. Being the agent he was, he went to investigate, a little throw off by the calm.

Jack had sandwich makings spread out on the counter and was happily fixing sandwiches for the trio. The boys were already halfway through the ones already made, and Gibbs laughed when he saw them.

"Tony, didn't you just finish lunch?" he asked incredulously.

"Boss," came the shocked answer, "that was hours ago and we've worked up appetites outside!"

Gibbs chuckled again and leaned on the counter as he watched his dad finish the second rounds, then put the plate of sandwiches in the middle of the table. All three boys grabbed another one, and Jack raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how you feed them all."

Gibbs shook his head, "Well, they usually don't all come at once."

The three boys laughed at that, and Tony spoke up, "Boss, we're going to play bball some more, but I need you to call me by five o'clock, ok? I have to stop and get a shower before I go out."

Gibbs agreed, and he and Jack made their way back into the living room. The boys finished eating and cleaned up in the kitchen, calling out thanks to Jack for the sandwiches. The sounds of their shouts filled the backyard once again and Jack sat back in his chair. He could see how much Tony and Abby had done to return his son to the living, and it comforted him.

Abby and Vera made their way downstairs eventually, giggling all the way down. Abby peeped into the living room. "We're going to the mall for a while, then coming back home. Do either of you need anything?"

Gibbs looked at her appraisingly. "Are you thinking about going out tonight, Abby?"

"Yes, you know I am. It's Saturday, Gibbs!" Abby twirled one of her pigtails impatiently.

"With…" Gibbs prompted, "I don't recall being given a name." He looked steadily at her and raised his eyebrows.

"Gibbs, it's Jason, ok? He's my date tonight. You'll like him." She turned to leave.

"So that means I haven't met him, right?" Gibbs persisted, his voice firm.

"There hasn't been a chance yet. I met him the other day at the recycling centre."

Gibbs turned and looked pointedly at Vera, who immediately took the hint and headed towards the front door. He intimidated her even in the most casual of encounters, and she didn't want to experience any of his temper.

She called out over her shoulder, "I'll be in the car, Abby."

Gibbs waited for the door to close to address Abby again. He looked at her sternly, and then spoke. "I know nothing about him, Abbs- absolutely nothing."

"Gibbs, I just said that I just met him! How could you know him when I just met him?" Abby was clearly irritated, and crossed her arms across her chest and frowned.

"Ok, then did Tony meet him?" Gibbs asked carefully.

"No, he hasn't met him yet, but I didn't…." Abby's annoyance showed in her voice. She had hoped to slip Jason's future visit by Gibbs, and was annoyed with herself for stopping by the living room.

Gibbs interrupted firmly, "Then it's a no go, Abby. You know that, and you are well aware that you are not allowed to go off with a date until either Tony or I have checked and cleared him."

He turned back to his stack of photos, clearly considering the conversation finished.

Abby threw her head back dramatically, then looked to Jack for assistance, "Jack, Jack, Jack, just listen to this. Are you paying attention? Don't you think it's ridiculous that either Tony or Gibbs has to approve a guy before I go out with him? Isn't that stupid? I am completely grown and able to choose my own dates and Gibbs treats me like I'm a baby, or stupid or something!"

Before Jack could respond, Gibbs narrowed his eyes and warned softly in the voice Abby and Tony likened to the warning rattle from a rattlesnake, "Watch yourself, Young Lady."

Abby stood a moment debating heeding his warning, then continued, her voice annoyed, "I can't make him not come tonight. He's already planning to drive here and get me."

"No problem," Gibbs agreed, "then you two will be just fine staying here for the evening. That should work out for all of us."

Abby exploded. "This is so unfair, and it's just wrong! Why does Tony get to go wherever his heart desires, but I am stuck at the house or treated like I'm a kid?"

"Hmmm…. Well, I would say the obvious answer to that is the fact that you have managed to pick some psychos for dates, Abby. Just last year it was that Winston, the guy who abused you. Before that it was Michael, the stalker." Gibbs refused to change his decision.

Abby rolled her eyes and tapped her foot dramatically. "What, exactly, am I supposed to tell Jason?"

"Simple," Gibbs replied, "tell him you aren't going off with him until either Tony or I have checked him. It's that easy."

Abby scowled, "This is just going to run off anyone who wants to date me. It's a stupid, ridiculous, unfair rule, and it doesn't even make sense now! Jason is not Michael or Winston."

That didn't go over very well, and the agent had lost patience with her.

Gibbs looked at her meaningfully, and his voice began to rise. "Young lady, if you don't change your attitude immediately you are going to be spending the rest of the weekend in your room. I define that as the rest of this afternoon, tonight, and all day tomorrow. Is that clear?"

Scowling, Abby considered the words, then reluctantly plastered on a more receptive expression.

"I asked if I am clear," Jethro repeated firmly.

Still upset, she responded carefully, "I got it, ok Gibbs? Now, I need to get to the mall."

Jethro nodded his assent and she turned with a huff and left, obviously still prepared for battle.


	3. Perspective

Perspective

Jack regarded his son. "I remember hearing about the stalker, but what's the deal with the other guy?"

Gibbs sat down and began sorting pictures again while giving his father a rundown of Winston's attack on Abby the year before.

Jack was impressed when his son described Tony coming to Abby's rescue, beating Winston badly in the process.

"Yeah, but Dad, Tony was scared that I was going to be upset with him because the police were involved. I felt bad and really guilty about that. Sometimes I underestimate how upset Tony and Abby get when they think they have disappointed me."

Jack agreed, "You are correct, but you also need to remember that you aren't infallible."

The men lapsed into thoughtful silence, occasionally bringing up past remembrances as they continued to sort pictures. Jack looked up finally, "Isn't it time for you to end Tony's game?"

Jethro checked his watch and headed to the back yard, where a couple of down the street neighbours had joined the three boys in a pickup game. Seeing Jethro appear, they called out greetings, and Tony dunked the ball one final time and then stopped to catch his breath. Gibbs told him the time, and the guys ended the game and started to scatter. Brian and Paul came in for a few minutes to get something to drink, then left, and Tony headed upstairs immediately to shower and dress.

Abby returned from the mall without Vera, and she headed upstairs as well. Jackson was in the kitchen beginning supper preparations, and Gibbs had gone out for a run to the hardware store.

Tony's door was ajar and Abby knocked when she saw him inside. Tony responded immediately, throwing open the door. He was dressed but held out a shirt for her consideration. "Look, Baby Girl, which one looks best on me?"

Abby threw herself across his bed and propped up on her elbow. "The one you're holding. That green is great with your eyes."

Tony immediately started unbuttoning the one he already had on to make the switch. He turned to regard her, narrowing his eyes at her expression. "What's up with you? Why the tragic face? Did Gibbs put you on music restriction or something?"

Abby sighed, and he came over and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at her sympathetically. He reached out a hand and tugged one of her pigtails. "Tell me what's wrong with you, Baby Girl, and I will fix it."

Abby rolled onto her back and regarded him. "There is this guy I like a whole lot, named Jason. I met him at the recycling place, and we have lots of mutual interests. We talked for at least half an hour. So we're supposed to go to a music fest tonight…."

Tony interrupted, "I didn't meet this guy, this Jason. Did Boss meet him?"

Abby's voice filled with annoyance, "Do either of you realize that I am an adult?"

Tony finished buttoning and stood up to tuck in his shirt before he responded. "So the answer is no, that this Jason has not been formally introduced to the family."

"Again, this is getting old, Tony."

Tony leaned down and put his finger over her lips. His voice changed to one of firmness, and the special agent surfaced. "That's irrelevant, Abby, and you know it. I am completely aligned with Boss on this decision. If one of us hasn't checked him, you don't need to go out with him. You matter too much to us, and we want you safe."

Abby's eyes filled with tears of frustration and Tony softened, "Look, Honey, you can always invite him here. Just give up one night and let one of us check him, and if all is well, you can go out with him, away from the house, later. It's pretty simple. If he is attracted to you, he won't mind. You are making it a big deal for nothing."

Abby didn't respond, so Tony asked, "What time is Jason supposed to get here?"

"Seven, but I might as well tell him to stay home." Abby was well into sulking, not willing to be mollified.

"Let me give you a little advice from someone who's been down the making Boss furious road a time or two. You had better change your attitude before you see the Boss again, because he absolutely will not tolerate it. Your butt will be sitting in this house for the rest of the weekend, Baby Girl."

Abby wasn't ready to concede. "It's still unfair. He doesn't do that to you. This rule is just targeted at me. You can go out with anyone you like, anytime you like."

"No," Tony answered, moving to the mirror over his bureau so that he could fix his hair. "It's more than reasonable. You have a track record of poor choices, which is why he wants to have your heartthrobs checked. Furthermore, you could have avoided this big disappointment tonight by having me check this Jason at work yesterday or the day before. You brought this one on yourself, Baby Girl."

Abby scowled and rolled over again, facing the ceiling. She was still angry, and it showed.

They were interrupted by Jack calling from downstairs, "Tony, are you eating supper here, or going out for the meal?"

Tony stuck his head out the bedroom door and replied, "Out, I'll eat after I pick up Jenna. We have reservations in Georgetown."

Abby moved off of the bed and he watched her make her way to the door. He tapped her on the arm. "Hey, I'm sorry you're upset, but let me warn you again. You had better tone it down when you deal with you know who."

Abby nodded and went into her own room, shutting the door behind her.

Tony popped into the kitchen a quarter hour later and sniffed the air appreciatively. Jack was in front of the stove, stirring something aromatic on the burner. Tony sniffed loudly and grinned, attracting Jack's attention.

"Where's Boss?" he questioned, rummaging in one the drawers for a spoon, which he used to sample Jack's version of beef stroganoff. "That's good, Jack!"

"Thank you- are you sure you don't want to eat here?" Jack turned to face him.

Tony shook his head. "No sir, I can't, but save me some. We have reservations tonight, or I'd just bring her home for dinner. Where's the Boss?"

"Hardware store- he should be back any minute."

Tony pulled his keys from his pocket and held them up, jiggling them. "Ok, please tell him I left, and that yes, I remember that I had better not get home late or my butt is going to regret it."

Tony grinned mischievously, and Jack laughed.

"Got it- have a good time, Tony."


	4. Consolation

Consolation

Jethro returned about ten minutes after Tony departed. Jack gave him the message as he put supper on the table, then called Abby down to eat.

She was silent when she took her seat.

When the three finished saying grace Jack looked at Abby. "Well, what time is your young man coming over? Should we have waited supper on him?"

No immediate answer was forthcoming.

Gibbs looked up at the silent response, and quickly made an assessment. Abby's expression was mutinous.

She turned and regarded Jack. "Nope, don't worry about that. I just told Jason not to bother to try to take me out because he will have to surpass a ridiculous screening process to simply take me out on an innocent date."

With that, she flung herself back in the chair dramatically and crossed her arms, clearly sulking.

Gibbs took a bite of stroganoff, chewed, and swallowed before he responded in a quiet voice, "Abbs, that was your decision. Let me emphasize this again. You will not go off with anyone until Tony or I have checked him. That's the rule, and that has been the rule for some time now. It is not a sudden development that caught you by surprise. Further, I have no intention of modifying my decision. Pouting is not going to make me change my mind, nor is a bad attitude. What your behaviour right now is threatening to do is get you into a lot of unnecessary trouble with me, so I would focus my attention on avoiding that if I were you, Abby."

Gibbs took a swallow of coffee and regarded her over his cup. Her expression remained stormy.

Jack passed the basket of hot bread, hoping that the distraction would help. It didn't. Abby's expression darkened even further.

"Ok, then, will you please explain why Tony just gets to do whatever he wants?" she hissed, managing to enunciate each word with a touch of insolence.

"He doesn't, and again, I have given out my last warning to you, Young Lady. My patience is dwindling."

Choosing to ignore the valuable advice given by Tony earlier, she threw caution to the wind. "This is stupid and this is ludicrous, and you've spoiled my whole evening for no good reason."

Jethro set down the cup and leaned forward, his voice laced with a sharp edge. "No, I hadn't spoiled your whole evening at all before now. However, that was an oversight easily rectiied and I am going to spoil it for you right this second, and ruin some more of your free time. You, Young Lady…."

Abby realized she had pushed him over the edge and suddenly scrambled to minimize her damage. "No, I didn't mean the evening was spoiled, you misunderstood."

"Don't interrupt me again, am I clear?" Jethro reached over and tapped her under the chin. "Look right at me, Abby, and keep your mouth closed now."

She did, and her eyes quickly filled. She really had not meant to make him that angry. He was clearly furious.

She had just wanted to prove her point.

"I warned you, and yet, still you continued. So let me give you my response to your unacceptable attitude. You are not leaving this house, other than to go to NCIS, until this time next week. That means no Sister Rosita, no meeting friends, no having Vera over to visit, no anything. Do you understand me?"

Abby realized there was no going back. She couldn't repair the damage. She nodded, bit the corner of her lip, and tears spilled over and started running down her cheek.

"Abby?"

"I understand, but you are not giving me a chance to apologize, Gibbs."

Ignoring her last statement, Gibbs ordered sternly, "I want you phone and your keys in my hand right now, Abby."

That was too much, and she begged, "No, please, I am sorry. I was wrong, and the attitude was uncalled for. Just give me another chance this time, this one time. At least let me keep the phone, Gibbs."

Jethro reached out his hand and said softly, "If I have to tell you again, the restriction is going to increase for you."

Abby gave up then, and pushed her chair back to make her way upstairs. She was back down within a couple of minutes and handed him both possessions. Still hoping for some leniency she asked, "Could you just think about the phone? I'm sorry, Gibbs, really."

"I imagine you are. Now the subject is finished," he replied with finality, cutting off the phone and slipping it, along with the keys, into his pocket.

Abby picked up her fork and started eating slowly, and Jack tried to smooth the emotions at the table by providing a steady stream of conversation for the duration of supper.

After the meal was finished Gibbs took care of the clean up, saying he didn't mind.

Abby wandered into the living room and began flipping through the television channels. She hated being confined to the house. It would at least be bearable if Tony were there for companionship. He would be able to recommend a good movie to watch, to at least provide some entertainment. Now she was stuck, with a long night and a long next day where she didn't get to do anything. At least once Monday came she'd be able to go to work, even if she had to come straight home afterwards.

She curled up on one end of the sofa, settling finally on a program on the History channel. Jack joined her in the living room, but went back to sorting pictures. Abby offered to help, but he declined the offer.

After a few minutes of companionable silence, Abby asked Jack, "Did you raise him to be so strict like this?"

Jack smiled, "Do you mean strict, or do you mean to care so deeply and to have someone's welfare as a priority?"

Abby accepted the clarification and sighed. Jack was right. She smiled. "He does care, I know that. He really protects Tony and me, and I know it scared him when Winston hurt me."

"So," Jack's eyes twinkled, "who's the most trouble for him of the two of you, you or Tony?"

Abby didn't hesitate and replied emphatically, "Tony, of course- he doesn't know how to follow directions, and he's always just one step away from being house arrested or something."

Jack laughed loudly at her answer, "What's house arrested?"

"This, having to stay home- except when Tony gets into trouble Gibbs usually forbids him to go outside, so Tony doesn't get to play ball or go for a run or do anything sporty. That drives Tony absolutely crazy! Actually, it drives Gibbs and me crazy, too, 'cause Tony's constantly full of excess energy and he always wants to move. Plus, he whines the whole time, or until Gibbs tells him to hush or he'll add to the punishment," Abby babbled.

"Well, I guess then that the smart thing for you to have done would have been to just obey the rule in the first place, and have one of them background your date." Jack pointed out quietly.

"I know that, but I guess I was feeling a little rebellious. Usually I don't argue either, which is why I very rarely get in trouble with him. It's just that I really like Jason." Abby frowned and considered her own honest assessment of her reaction.

Jack smiled sympathetically, and they settled into a relaxed, companionable silence again.

After some time Gibbs joined them in the living room. He sat down on the couch and picked up a pile of the photos, then set them down again a few minutes later. Abby had curled up on the other end. He smiled and motioned to her, and she scooted until she was propped against him. He raised an arm and pulled her against him, then kissed the top of her head.

She looked up at him. "I am sorry for the way I was talking."

He nodded, "I know."

The three settled quietly into their own worlds, the television playing in the background. Finally Jack sat up and stretched. "Ok, I am beat, and ready for bed." He smiled down at Abby. "What about you?"

She stifled a yawn, grinned, and replied, "Nope, I have another couple of hours I have to stay awake tonight."

Gibbs looked puzzled, "Stay awake for what, Abby?"

She giggled. "I want to see if Tony gets home on time. I have a feeling he won't, so I plan to be the proverbial fly on the wall watching him get busted. It's going to be high drama, and I don't want to miss a moment of his misery!"

Gibbs and Jack looked at each other and burst out laughing.


End file.
